Break On Me
by MyWritingMuse
Summary: A Song Fic based on the song "Break On Me" by Keith Urban Set after events of Avengers and Thor The Dark World


**A/N:** First thing ever posted on here! Fave/Review :)

" _I wish I had better news for you, dear sister."_

" _Thor?"_

" _He...He perished in battle. One of Malekith's Kursed killed him. I am sorry."_

 _She chocked back a sob before turning and fleeing from the palace, heading straight for the Bifrost._

"Ava? Baby Girl? Ava...Talk to me."

"He's gone daddy...He's dead..." Ava lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Tony's waist, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. Tony wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, gently swaying in place and running a hand through her hair. As she sobbed, Tony hummed a tune softly, ignoring the others around him.

"It hurts so damn bad daddy..."

 _ **There'll be days**_

 _ **Your heart don't wanna beat**_

 _ **You pray more than you breathe**_

 _ **And you just wanna fall to pieces**_

 _ **And nights, those 2 AM calls**_

 _ **Where dreams become walls**_

 _ **And you just need a break**_

 _ **Break on me**_

"I know it hurts baby girl...I know." Tony pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "Come on...Let's go sit down..." He pulled back a bit before slowly leading her over to the couch and sitting down. She curled back into Tony's side, tears still streaming as she sobbed. Tony glanced up at Clint and Natasha and they nodded, quietly leaving the room. He readjusted himself on the couch so he was stretched out, leaning back against the arm of the couch with Ava curled up in front of him with her head on his chest. One arm wrapped around her, gently rubbing her back while the other gently stroked her hair, "Let it out baby girl. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He murmured.

 _ **Shatter like glass**_

 _ **Come apart in my hands**_

 _ **Take as long as it takes, girl**_

 _ **Break on me**_

 _ **Put your head on my chest**_

 _ **Let me help you forget**_

 _ **When your heart needs to break**_

 _ **Just break on me**_

Ava chocked out a broken sounding sob, "I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest...Everything hurts..." She cried, "I just can't..."

"You can. You'll be okay again. I promise." Ava opened her mouth to protest and Tony just shook his head, "Just..." Tony paused, "Break apart on me. Cry. Scream if you need to. Just... Take all the time you need to put yourself back together. I'll be here as long as you need me. You're my little girl. I don't care what time it is or how old you are. You need me...Come get me. I'll listen while you talk and I'll be here to hold you when you cry." He said, "I'm your dad. I'm here for you baby girl."

 _ **There'll be times**_

 _ **When someone you know**_

 _ **Becomes someone you knew**_

 _ **But you'd do anything to change it**_

 _ **And words you wanna take back**_

 _ **But you know you can't**_

 _ **When the page just wont turn**_

 _ **And it still hurts**_

 _ **Break on me**_

If possible, Ava sobbed even harder, "Why did this have to happen?! It's not fair!" She fisted her hand in Tony's shirt, "God it hurts..."

"I know baby. I know." He murmured, rubbing gentle circles on her back. She continued to sob before she coughed roughly. Tony patted her back, "Come on kid. Ya gotta breathe." Once she caught her breath, Tony sighed, "Just breath..."

 _ **Shatter like glass**_

 _ **Come apart in my hands**_

 _ **Take as long as it takes, girl**_

 _ **Break on me**_

 _ **Put your head on my chest**_

 _ **Let me help you forget**_

 _ **When your heart needs to break**_

 _ **Just break on me**_

"Every good thing that happens to me...It gets taken from me! I almost lost you three years after I found you. Now with Loki being gone...I'm so scared I'll lose you for good! I can't lose you too daddy..." She whimpered.

"I ain't going anywhere. I'm right here. No matter if you want my annoying ass here or not. I'm not leaving." He stated, his grip tightening a bit.

"But dad...What about..."

"Even then...I'm not going to leave you without a fight kid." He stated then smiled when Ava lifted her head and smiled at him, laughing a bit.

 _ **Oh, when you need somebody**_

 _ **When you need somebody right now**_

 _ **You're where I'll be**_

 _ **Break on me**_

They sat like that for a while longer, falling into a comfortable silence. After about an hour, Tony looked down and smiled, she had finally fallen asleep. Knowing he wasn't getting up anytime soon, he grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch and draped it over Ava before he got comfortable, starting to once again rub soothing circles on her back. He may have missed out in fifteen years of his daughters life but he was here now and that was what mattered. She found him at fifteen and he's done everything he could since that day to be a good father. He relaxed back into the couch and cleared his throat,

" _ **Shatter like glass**_

 _ **Come apart in my hands**_

 _ **Take as long as it takes, girl**_

 _ **Break on me**_

 _ **Put your head on my chest**_

 _ **Let me help you forget**_

 _ **When your heart needs to break**_

 _ **Just break on me"**_


End file.
